How Could I Not?
by TimeAndChance
Summary: Naruto was determined that this time, he would finally convince Sasuke to come back home with him. NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warnings: Contains yaoi **

**A/N: Ok this takes place after chapter 464 and is definatly the way i wanted things to go down. Also i'm totally making up what Naruto can do Sage mode just because i can. NaruSasu is my OTP and i've finally gotten around to writing a story about them *really big grin* Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome.**

I hated him. Oh how I hated him. My feelings for him have never been half-hearted. Even when I was little I was envious, so very jealous of him. Those emotions and others I could not name haunted me whenever I saw him and, having not the slightest clue what to do with them, I let them manifest into a hate, the one thing I was familiar with and could relate to. As I grew older, a part of me did begin to realize that I didn't truly hate him for all his worth. Loathed him though I did, somehow a friendship had sprung between us. It was shaky, but not feeble. Never feeble. What we had was intense, far more intense then one could ever imagine. Our bond was unbreakable and would always be, no matter how hard he tried to sever it. The emotions that we shared would forever run deep into our very beings. I hated him. And he hated me. I hated him so much that I never realized it had become an obsession. One that grew within my mind until he was all I could think about. It never dawned on me though, not until I had gazed into his eyes for the first time in three years. My hate had turned itself into what I had been denying my whole life. I loved him. I loved him completely with every fibre of my body. And I knew that I had to get him back to me. Corny as it may have been, I knew that he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stared, hidden in the shadow of the wall around the corner at the scene that was going on in front of him. A massive battle it seemed like, except all the attacks were centred on one point. A lone figure stood in the middle of a pile of rubble, enveloped in a monstrous dark charka that loomed into the air creating a horrifying image. The power it exerted was cold, dark and evil.

Naruto closed his eyes with a wince. He hoped he was wrong in thinking that it was Sasuke, but he couldn't deny the truth that was before his very eyes. What had his best friend become? A creature so consumed with hate and revenge that he was lost forever?

He recalled Madara's impromptu visit. Oh how he'd wanted so badly to believe that the deranged masked man was lying, because how could someone possibly let the darkness eat up at them like that? He opened his eyes and fixed them ahead, his fist trembling as he fought to control his anger and despair.

'Even Gaara has come to realize that Sasuke is too far gone to save,' Naruto thought as he watched the redhead send relentless attacks onto the Uchiha. He gave a twisted smile. 'I never was one for figuring out certain things were impossible.' He then drew a determined look. 'I'll probably only get one chance to do this, one chance to convince him… and if that doesn't work, then I'll know… that Sasuke is completely beyond rescuing.'

He sat down on the dusty pavement in a meditative pose and concentrated. Letting his energy become one with the environment, focusing on controlling his charka with utmost resolution. Going into Sage mode.

Closer towards the mass of attacks but still very well hidden, a red-haired kunoichi sat crouching. Karin, safely situation behind a wall of rocks cringed at the terrible charka rolling off of Sasuke. This wasn't him, this monster of evil and destruction. Gone seemed to be the Sasuke who was cool, strong and cold-hearted yes, but nothing like this.

'I almost wish something would bring him to his senses, bring him back to the Sasuke that I know and love,' she cradle her head in her hands then froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief. What was this new charka she was sensing? It was unbelievably strong, almost like a… Sages?!

With total disregard for her safety she popped her head out over the rocks to get a glimpse of the newcomer. Her tracking skill zoned in on him and her eyes enlarged even wider, if that was possible, as her mouth dropped open. The new arrival on the scene was none other, than the kyuubi jinchuriki.

He stood there for a moment then, with movement so fast that he seemed like a yellow blur, he moved towards Sasuke and they disappeared in flash of light and smoke.

They landed in the summoning world with a terrific force. Naruto steadied and found himself looking into the furious ink-bleeding eyes of Sasuke. He returned the gaze with furious one of his own.

"What was the purpose of you bringing me here?" the raven-haired boy's voice was colder than ice with a hint of mockingness. "Were you planning on convincing me that I've made an error in my ways and should let you drag me back to Konoha? Pathetic."

Naruto growled. "You are such a fucking bastard. Can't you see that the way you're living is a corrupted mess? To exist only for revenge and hate is hardly an existence. Why would you choose that life when you could have so much more."

"Ah, but I don't care for any of that," his tone was dangerous. " I don't care any more about having a peaceful existence, I care only for extracting revenge on those who deserve it."

"But can't you see that the path you're heading on is a path filled with never ending hate?! Can't you see that it will only create more hate and distrust between our world? What you're doing could lead to an all out war that will end only in loss and despair and also hate. Hate and revenge for people who loose those close to them until it becomes a never ending circle of animosity."

Sasuke looked bored at Naruto's tirade. "I've already told you, none of that matters to me."

"How can that not matter to you? You can't have completely de-sensitized yourself from the world around you. Is there no one that you even care about that could get hurt because of what you're doing?"

Something flashed across Sasuke's eyes before he narrowed them. "There is no one that I care about any more."

Naruto looked wounded. "Not even me?" He shook his head slowly and gave a harsh laugh. "You know, I remember when I said that I thought of you as the brother I never had. What a fuck-up it was to say that. I didn't know what real sibling relationships were like. I only put you there because I knew that brothers shared a really close, strong bond."

He paused. "I've only recently realized that what you are to me is way different then what I previously thought."

"Wh-what are you talking about," Sasuke stammered slightly and began to lose the look of complete disinterest.

Naruto looked him in the eyes, which had turned back to their normal obsidian. Double black pools with a hint of uncertainty stared back.

"Everything. You're everything to me. I can't go a day without thinking of you and wishing that you were by my side. I'm in love with you Sasuke."

The Uchiha's face remained carefully blank but there were tell tale signs that showed how much of a strain it was to keep it like that. The eyes, slightly twitching, stared off to an unfathomable distance not really seeing anything, and there was a sort of tightness around his mouth.

Naruto continued talking in the raven-haired boy's silence. "I never asked for this to happen, it never even occurred to me that this would happen, but somehow Sasuke, you've come to mean so much more to me than any other person in my life and I honestly can't think of my future without you in it. Whether as a friend or more."

"You can't do this to me," Sasuke finally yelled distraught, his mask breaking. "Do you have any idea how long I've-," He stopped and clutched his head. "I tried so hard to forget you, but you always end up in my head! No matter where I go or what I'm doing, someone or something will remind me of you!" He looked up, eyes swimming emotion. "Why can't I stop? Why are you always a constant in my life and why, do I fucking love you back!"

Naruto's heart stopped. "You love me back?"

"How could I not," Sasuke said simply with a bitter expression.

The blond stepped forward, closing the distance between them until they stood so close that their noses touched. Their eyes penetrated each others, searching for something indefinable. Putting his hands around Sasuke's waist, Naruto mashed their bodies together, his lips pressing against the Uchiha's. Slender fingers wound themselves in thick golden locks as Sasuke parted his lips to allow the blond entrance. Tongues writhed and danced around each other in a flow of passion, lips bit and sucked with a heated frenzy. Their mouths worked together with an unrelenting force, barely pausing for breath.

Hands roamed up and down the brunet's body, caressing his back and firmly squeezing his ass. Pulling them even closer, Naruto began rocking his hips against Sasuke's, eliciting a moan from the pale-skinned boy as their groins rubbed against each other through their clothing. Pants increasingly punctuated their kisses as they continued to create that delectable friction in their lower bodies.

Sasuke broke off their kissing abruptly, and pulled slightly away from the blond. His lips were red and swollen and there was a pinkish hue across his cheeks.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, then in realization as the black haired boy pulled him to the ground with him. Sasuke lay out beneath the blond all for his taking, daring him with his dark coal eyes.

A wave of need and want spread through the jinchuriki and he quickly attached himself to Sasuke's lips again. His hands hurriedly set themselves to work untying the drawstring to Sasuke's trousers and brought them down past the boy's ankles. Their shirts were thrown off in a brief interlude between kisses, landing only god knows where. Naruto's pants were soon lost as well, and the boys revelled in the new skin-to-skin contact. With their chests touching, legs entwining and arms desperately pulling each other closer, it would have been impossible to distinguish one from the other if their skin had not been different tones.

Their erections were once again firmly pressed together though the cloth of their boxers, straining to be set free of their confines. Unlatching himself from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto leaned back and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the other boy's drawers. After the tiniest moment of hesitation he brought the undergarment down revealing Sasuke's hard swollen member leaking with pre-cum. Discarding the last of the Uchiha's clothing, Naruto settled between pale legs and closed his hand around the length of Sasuke. He gave and experimental thrust and watched in satisfaction as the raven-haired boy let out an involuntary moan. Moving his hand slowly up and down at an almost agonizing pace, he looked on as Sasuke writhed and gaped beneath him, wanting more, wanting a sweet release. Just when it seemed that the pale boy wouldn't last any longer, Naruto let go of his hold, denying the Uchiha his gratification.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth to berate the blond when he found fingers sweeping his lips and then a husky voice saying, "Suck."

Obligingly he took in three fingers, sliding his tongue down them, coating them with saliva. He stared into smouldering blue orbs as he sucked the digits thoroughly, while teasing the blond almost sadistically.

Naruto groaned and took his appendages out with a plop as he spread the legs around him wider. Placing a slick finger at the tight entrance of the raven-haired boy, he carefully slid in with little resistance.

Sasuke's face showed a tinge of mild apprehension but no discomfort.

Naruto slid a second finger in and began to stretch the boy out. Sasuke winced a bit when the blond scissored his digits, and barely noticed when a third finger was added. The blond's hand worked to stretch and relax the Uchiha, searching for that pleasure zone. He curled his fingers and brushed against the sensitive nerves, causing Sasuke to moan a high and breathless sound. The pale skinned boy started to lose himself over to the pleasure as Naruto continued to rub that spot. Letting out a stream of gasps and keening noises Sasuke begged, "P-Please," gasp, ".Now." It came out loud and clear, ringing with desperate raw want.

Naruto removed his fingers and quickly stripped off his boxers. His hard tan manhood, nudged at Sasuke's puckered hole then carefully thrusted in until he was enveloped by a tight pressing heat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sharp pain as he felt himself being stretched and filled in a way he had never felt before. He let out a deep breath and forced his muscles to relax, as the pain slowly subsided into a dull ache.

Naruto felt the boy beneath him loosen and took it as a sign to start moving. He pulled out until the tip of his member was just inside, and then pushed back in sharply, delving as far in as possible. He set a moderate pace trying to achieve the right angle to hit Sasuke's prostate and was rewarded by a cry of pure ecstasy.

He slammed in harder, burying himself to the hilt, all thought completely gone from his head as the pleasure mounted. Sasuke thrusted his hips with the blond's, matching the pace to get filled deeper each time. He was at his limit, having been denied release earlier, and with a shuddering cry came in an intense orgasm that consumed his mind and body to the point that he could barely retain consciousness.

Naruto felt the walls around him contract, and that was it for his self-control. He climaxed with a powerful force, burying his head in Sasuke's shoulder. The two lay there, with sweaty, sticky bodies pressed together as they fought to regain their breath. Erratic heartbeats thumped between their chests, the sound pounding into their ears. Naruto pushed himself up slowly and leaned on his forearms, hovering above Sasuke.

"Does this mean that you'll come back with me?"

Sasuke focused his eyes on the desperately hopeful face and looked away. "I never really had a choice, did I.?"

"Not really, no," Naruto said matter-of-factly and leaned down to give him a small peck on the nose. He grinned. "Somehow, I think we were always destined to be together in someway."

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. "Shut up." Then he tilted his head upwards and captured the blond's lips with his own.


End file.
